


The Soldier and the Wanderer

by rionhearto



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: After defeating Chaos ,  Bartzs world was destroyed and now he has to live in a new world where he has to readjust to modern things. Rated e for language sexual content and themes. Also this takes pace after the og dissidia storyline. The ff7 cast is in the remake timeline. Cloud and Tifa live in Edge.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 8





	1. The new world.

Before we start i'll show you what the characters look like!

Cloud Strife

Tifa Lockhart

Bartz Klauser Freelancer job

Bartz Dancer job

Cosmos

Chaos

Let`s begin:

Chaos god of discord was defeated, and Cosmos the goddess of harmony was revived. She died later since world b was destroyed. The 13th conflict between the two gods had ended."Your home world has been destroyed Bartz. I'm sorry but i can't help you there." Cosmos said with sadness in her voice. "What should i do?" The brown-haired Bartz asked her. "You can go to another world. I know you need to readjust , but there's no other way." Cosmos replied to him trying to help him. "I chose Cloud since we are good friends." Bartz replied. "Alright then now i will give you this teleport stone. That'll transport you there good luck." Cosmos explained to him how it worked. "Okay see you around Cosmos take care!" He vanished and appeared in the middle of a bar. "Huh where am i?" He asked himself confused.

"Hello Do you want something to eat? If not i'll make drinks too." A black haired woman wearing a white tank top, black sports bra, leather skirt, black stockings and red boots asked him. "Actually i'm looking for somebody. Have you seen a blonde guy with spiky hair?" Bartz asked her hoping to find Cloud. "Oh you mean Cloud? Are you one of his friends?" She asked and Bartz nodded. "He's out working. How bout i make you something to eat? I bet that you're hungry." The woman said to him.

"Oh yeah thanks. Can i have the menu please?" Bartz asked her curious. "Sure here ya go." She handed him the menu. After looking through the menu he ordered a barbecue burger. The woman left and went into the kitchen. After a few mintues she came back with a plate of fries and the burger. Bartz clearly did never ate a hamburger. He was confused since there were no knife or fork present. The woman giggled and she told him how to eat it after making no progress.

"Thanks uh..." He said confused since he didn't know the womans name. "My names Tifa." The woman 'Tifa' said to him warmly. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Bartz." He replied with a grin. She extended her hand to him which he shook. "You're not from around here are you Bartz?" She asked him curious where he was from. "That obvious huh yeah you see i met Cloud a really long time ago." He began explaining everything to him how he met Coud when his feelings started and how he got in the bar. "Can i really trust you?" Tifa asked him not sure what his intentions are. "Yeah. Oh i got prove that i'm not from this world. Watch this!." Bartz said and he transformed into his dancer job wearing an open red shirt exposing his chest, black trousers, black leather shoes, and a green sash around his waist. He reappeared with his freelancer job wearing a blue tunic with white sleeves and leggins, and green boots. "Amazing! How do you do this?" Tifa asked being shocked and in amazed.

Tifa was in awe after watching Bartz change jobs. "I can only do it since the crystals gave me their power upon shattering." "It's so awesome!" Tifa replied in amazement. "Wait do you have anything against me crushing on Cloud?" Bartz asked her since he didn't know how she'd react. "Oh being gay is pretty much accepted here in Edge and around Gaia too. So no worries." Tifa said to reassure him. "Uh what's 'gay'?" Bartz asked her being not educated on the topic yet. "Gay is being attracted to the same gender. For example a man who is attracted to other man is gay. The same applies to Woman too" Tifa explained to him knowing how naive he is. "Ohh yeah how come everybody is so open on the topic?".

Bartz asked her. " Well we just don't judge people. We don't care what you like , if you're trans or not , or if you're attracted to two genders. I see a human underneath it. That's what matters and if anyone has something against you , or anyone else of the Lgbtq community i'll punch these people! I'll protect you! I'm against hating people for what gender they are attracted to fuck that. Homophobes, Transphobes can go to mother fucking hell for what i care. Fuck these bastards they don't derserve you. It's a human right to live how we want and i'm not gonna let anyone take it away from you. Sorry for the rant." Tifa apologized to Bartz. "I do mean it. Not gonna go back on my word. I promise you that." Tifa said to Bartz woth confidence in her voice.

"Huh what's wrong Bartz." Tifa panicked fearing she might've said something hurtful. "I-It's just that i was hated for being gay in my world. Anywhere i went i was met with hate. Sure i had my friends and my parents but they're gone now that my world is destroyed." Bartz began sobbing and Tifa pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry i know it's a touchy subject. But know that i stand beside you and so does Cloud." Tifa replied while rubbing circles in his back to calm him down. "Hehe that tickles..." Bartz had to giggle.

"There better?" Tifa asked him. "Yeah better not to worry i only didn't know the word gay, i know what sexualities exist. And i had a trans friend. In my world the word 'Queer' was used to describe gay people. It was also used as an insult." Bartz replied to Tifa. "Oh we use queer too , just not as comon since it only was started to be used recently." Tifa said. "Yeah i'm more used to it. But i could get used to gay as long as it's not thrown out as an insult." Bartz said. "There was a time when Shinra ruled Midgar that gays were being forced to normalize. Tifa said sadness in her voice.

"Shit was it that bad?" Bartz asked her. "It was unfortunatly." Tifa replied "Wish i could've done something to help. "Oh me and Cloud stood against em and now we're at peace." Tifa said proud. "That's good." Bartz said happy. "I'm sure everything will be fine Bartz." She reassured him. "Yeah me too." Bartz replied to her being unsure."It's getting late huh? i'd like to catch up more but we gotta rest." Tifa told him while yawning. "Where do i sleep?" He asked her abit lost. ."Oh i got a guest room up on these stairs. Lemme show you the way." She said while goin upstairs "Great lead the way." They both went up those stairs and walked inside the quest room. "Well thanks Tifa that talk really helped. He said to her. "Least i could do well i gotta sleep soon. Goodnight Bartz." She said to him. "Goodnight Tifa." He fell asleep.


	2. The Morning afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartz woke up to some ringing. He found a device that read 'Cloud' on the screen.

Marlene

Bartz woke up hearing some strange ringing. He went down stairs and looked around until he found some strange device. On the screen it read 'Cloud' alongside were 2 buttons with the same symbol one green one red. 'Hmm guess i press green.' Bartz thought and pressed the button. "Tifa?" He heard a voice coming from the device. "Cloud?!" Bartz asked him suprised. "That voice is that you Bartz?" Cloud asked hin suprised. "Yep that's me!" He replied happy. "Where are you?" Cloud asked him worried that he may get lost. "I'm at a bar where Tifa and you live." Bartz replied and explained to him what happened. "Alright stay at Seventh Heaven i'll come home soon." Cloud said to him. " Huh 'Seventh Heaven?'" Bartz asked Cloud confused.

"The bar where you and Tifa are in Edge." Cloud replied. "Oh makes sense." He said to Cloud. "Anyway gotta go. I'll have to deliver deliveries. See ya." Cloud explained hung up. Bartz heard footsteps from the stairs. "Uh who are you?" A girl wearing a pink dress and borwn boots asked him confused. "I'm Bartz a friend of Cloud and Tifa." Bartz replied. "Ah i see you've met Marlene." Tifa said while walking down the stairs. "She's not mine or Clouds kid. Her dad is out there fighting companies like Shinra, so we in the meantime are loiking out for her." Tifa explained to Bartz.

"Alright... Oh yeah i spoke to Cloud. He said he'd be home soon." Bartz said to her. "Uh did you spoke to him through my phone?" Tifa asked a confused Bartz. "Um yes?" He said confused. "Soo you can do alot of things with a phone. For example what you and Cloud just did was calling each other. You give for example a number in and you call the others person. You can also message people around the world or play games!" Tifa explained to him enthusiastically. "Ah i get it now." Bartz replied to her. "Can you also view pictures on your phone?" Bartz asked Tifa. "Yes you can." She said to him. "Oh okay." 'I'm kind of horny'.

Bartz said to Tifa while thinking to himself. "I gotta do the bar can you help me prepare the drinks?" Tifa asked him appreciating every help she could get. "Sure just show me how and i'll copy!" Bartz said to Tifa happy to help her. "Okay fist of we first mix the drinks, and then we put then in a cup with a cover on it as to avoid spilling the drink on the floor. Do you understand?" She explained and asked Bartz. "Yeah alright i'll give it a shot." He said. "Once we're done i'll show you around Edge and Midgar." Tifa said to him. Bartz was busy treating customers. After he served all the drinks and the food , it was already afternoon and the bar closed. "Can you give me your phone Tifa?" Bartz asked her hoping to satisfy his burning erection. "Sure here just if i need it return it okay?" Tifa asked him making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Bartz went to the quest room and undressed his leggins. He freed his erection and stroked it to the thought of Cloud. He increased speed and moaned at how Clouds ass would taste, how he'd blow him. He grabbed the pillow and humped it. Feeling his climax nearing he thrusted into the pillow. "Ahhhn Cloud!" He screamed into the pillow and came. Cum erupted from his cock and he rode out his climax on the pillow. He heard footsteps from outside but it was too late. The door opened and Cloud walked into the room. "You called for me?" He asked with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha cliffhanger what will our hero Bartz do?! He probably will be seduced by Cloud.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. A new lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught masturbating, Cloud and Bartz spice things up. Warning it'll be a Lemon.

Seventh heaven

Cloud stood at the door smirking while wearing the 1st class Soldier unform with a black sleevless shirt, black pants and brown boots. "Cloud u-uh i can explain!" Bartz said to Cloud who was wearing a black 1st clas SOLDIER embarrassed and needy. "You fap yourself to a picture of me and i'm supposed to come home horny and needy?" He asked with a amirk. "Huh so does that mean-" Bartz was interruped by Cloud. "Yes i love you." Cloud then moved in to kiss him. Their tongues swirled and they were in a lock. Deepening the kiss they soon stoped to breath for air. "C-Cloud can i fuck you?" Bartz asked bluntly with a blush. "Y-go ahead." Cloud answered. Bartz then undressed Clouds shirt and he moved down his body , stopping at his nipples. Twisting and licking them Cloud couldn't clntain his moans.

Bartz then dropped his leggins and freed his cock. Cloud took the cockhead into his mouth sucking on it. "Hnng Cloud~" Bartz moaned at the pleasure he felt. Cloud then took Bartzs dick all the way into his throat deepthroating him. "Cloud! Oh my god agh~" Bartz moaned then came. Cloud then kissed Bartz with the cum still in his mouth. Bartz then dropped Clouds pants and he dipped his tongue into his hole. "Bartz hnng~ More!" Cloud moaned at the pleasure in his ass. After he ate him out he lubbed his dick and puts the tip into his ass. Letting Cloud getting used to the pain, he thrusted in and out. "Ahhh Bartz.... Fuck me harder!" He then thrusted fater and harder until Cloud saw stars. "Hnng!" Cloud came onto his stomach. "Give me a footjob i'm horny." Bartz growled at Cloud and took the dick out of his hole. Cloud then puts his feet together, and stroked the cock in front of him. 

Bartz eventually came onto the feet and licked the cum up. "Wow babe that was amazing!" Bartz said spent and happy. "Yeah i didn't think we'd be fucking for this long!" Cloud said to him who was also happy. "Hey guys i-omg!" Tifa came in and was shocked by the display her friends nude wraped in a blanket, laying in each others arms. "Finally i was about to see what the progress is." Tifa said happy that her friends are together. "I gotta go i got costumers that are angry with me..." She said unsure. "We'll help once we've cleaned up." Cloud said reassuringly. "Alright just hurry please. Tifa went down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for my spicyness!


	4. New things.

After their hot encounter, they both dressed so they can help Tifa with her angry costumers. Cloud went downstairs first and already saw what was going on: A man who was dressed in black, his suit had stains. "You're gonna offer me cheap ass shit?!" The man asked Tifa angrily. "I already told you get out if you don't like it." Tifa said to him calmly. The man stormed out of the bar. "Well gues i took care of that." Tifa said happy that the man was gone. "What happened?" Cloud asked Tifa confused. "Never mind that. More importantly how bout i make you two something to drink?" Tifa asked them. "Sure." Bartz said to Tifa. While Tifa was busy making drinks, they both sat down on the stools besides the counter. 

Tifa came back a few seconds later, giving them their drinks. "Thanks Tifa just what i needed." Cloud said while holding hands with Bartz. "Yeah they're delicious." Bartz said to her. "Great i'm happy that you like em." Tifa replied happily. "Hey so thanks for the help both of you. I really was lost and you both helped me out." Bartz said to Cloud and Tifa. "No problem Bartz. i saw a person who needed help and you got help in the end." Tifa replied to him thankful. "No problem Bartz you helped me before. And i only repayed you." Cloud replied to Bartz while smiling. "Oh i gotta clean up." Tifa said to Cloud and Bartz. 

"How 'bout you two go upstairs and relax?" Tifa asked Cloud. "Alright oh how about i show Bartz the 'Stargazer heights aparment? It'll be better than living here in this tight space." Cloud explained to Bartz. They both went upstairs. "Let's have some fun." Cloud said to Bartz lustfully. He kissed Bartz and made out with him, tongues swirling around fighting for dominance. 

Cloud dropped Bartz leggins and took his dick into his mouth. Starting at the tip going lower with his throat, until he was at the the end. Bartz moaned and figered himself while being blown by Cloud. Bartz rimmed Cloud, dipping his tongue into his asshole. Cloud then puts his cock into Bartzs hole. "Hnnng Cloud!" Bartz moaned, and fapped himself to the timing of his thrusts. They made out and both ended up cumming. Calming down after their intense fuck session , both fell asleep.


	5. New room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud shows Bartz around the slums of sector 7 and his new room.

Stargazer heights

Cloud was already up and shook Bartz awake. "Wake up i'm gonna show you the stargazer heights. So pack your things and i'll be downstairs waiting." Cloud explained to a sleepy Bartz. He got ready and went downstairs and was already seeing Tifa and Marlene "Morning you two." He greeted them "Morning." Tifa and Marlene greeted back. "So you're moving your things to Stargazer heights?" Tifa asked him. "Yep i think Cloud wants to show me around the slums too." "There you are. I take it you're ready?" Cloud asked him. 

"Yep ready alright see ya later. Tifa and take care of Marlene for me." Bartz happily said to Tifa. "Will do!" Tifa replied back. Cloud and Bartz got out of the bar and he followed Cloud to the apartment 'Stargazer heights.' They eventually arrived at the apartment and went inside Clouds room 202. "Tifas room is besides mine. You'll be staying here so you don't get bored. Cloud explained to him. "Alright you wanted me to stay here so we can fuck?" Bartz asked hopefully. "For a price." He answered with a smirk. Cloud put out his dick and Bartz gave him a footjob, rubbing his feet up and down. He started sseing starts and Bartz increased speed so that he came. Cloud then lets Bartz lick his feet until he came. "Let's clean up we're gonna fight some monsters." Cloud said to Bartz in a exhausted voice. 

"Show me the way." Bartz demanded. Both went out of the apartment and walked abit until they arrived were monsters were at the slums. 'Scrap boulevard.' He and Cloud went on and saw a few monsters. Bartz used a roundhouse kick to finish off 4, while the rest were taken care of by Clouds Cross Slash (Three strikes speling the kanji for misfortune.) "Wow that's how Soldiers fight amazing." Bartz said to Cloud in amazement. "Let's go." Cloud replied and stuck his sword to his back. 




**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Stay tuned for the spicyness!


End file.
